Unseelie King
Oberon more commonly known as The Unseelie King, 'he is the king of the Faeries of the Unseelie Court and the father to fifty sons and one daughter. Backstory Early Life The King has around fifty sons with many different women. A widespread belief was that, because he has no use for daughters, he had any female offspring killed. Which is untrue, in actuality his estranged wife the Seelie Queen cursed him to never have a daughter unless true love was involved in it but if he did, she would murder ever daughter for all her heartbreak. Sometime around the 1990s, the Unseelie King had a romantic encounter with a water faerie. The tryst resulted in Kieran, whom he traded to the Wild Hunt while the boy was still young, apparently due to Court politics. But during the 2010's he decided to live as a human for a short while to understand humans and what made them do the things they do. He ended up falling for his first human lover the great-granddaughter of King Niall of Emain Ablach, Sarai and she exposed him to the idea of love and his glass heart began to feel full again. But then the Silent Peace happened and he had to leave her again but before the did he left his seed inside of her and his first daughter. Appearance The Unseelie King has a tall and lean build. He has two large, white horns curling from either side of his temples. He also has a deep pallor, with skin even whiter then Kieran's, and black hair. The contrast of the sides of his face made it seem like it was divided down the middle. The right side was the face of a handsome young man—clean and uncannily beautiful—while the left was heavily disfigured, with tight, skin and several scars, as well as an empty eye socket. Later revealed to be the symbol of the curse given to him by the Seelie Queen. He also has large bronze horns, and his skin is silver with gold streaks within them. When he transformed into a human, he still has long rocker black hair and deep dark chocolate eyes and dimples and a smooth jawline. Sarai stated he was the most beautiful man in the world. Personality Powers * [[Magic|'Magic]]: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Darkness Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. * Shapeshiting: The user can shapeshift their form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to their genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance one's body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or make the body stronger. Users with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Etymology * Oberon is variant of Auberon. Oberon was the king of the fairies in Shakespeare's comedy 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' (1595). A moon of Uranus bears this name in his honour. ** Auberon is the Norman French derivative of a Germanic name, probably Alberich. ** Alberich is derived from the Germanic elements alf "elf" and ric "power". Alberich was the name of the sorcerer king of the dwarfs in Germanic mythology. He also appears in the 'Nibelungenlied' as a dwarf who guards the treasure of the Nibelungen. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Faeries Category:Unseelie Court Category:Unseelie Faeries Category:LGBTQ Characters